UAVs may be used for commercial and recreational purposes. For example, a user may operate a UAV to capture photographs from higher altitudes than the user can reach by himself or herself. In another example, a user may operate a UAV to control the delivery of a good, such as to a purchaser. The UAV may include sensors to measure operational aspects of the UAV, for example, a flight altitude, an operating temperature, a rate of acceleration, or the like. These operational aspects can indicate whether the UAV is functioning as intended.